


Happiness Eluded

by Storiesofstars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asasuganoya - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Noya swears once, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sugawara centric angst, i guess??, once I figure out what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: Suga still has so many bottled up feelings. Asahi and Nishinoya just want him to be okay.





	Happiness Eluded

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever asasuganoya and it’s sad. Gg me LOL  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Asasuganoya is so underrated, it’s become one of my favourite ships (and my OT3 for sure)

**STOP IT!**

 

Suga heard someone yelling nearby in the dimly lit equipment room. He couldn’t identify the voice.

 

“Suga-san?”

 

Nishinoya.

 

“Suga?”

 

Asahi.

 

He couldn’t hear anyone else. That’s right, everyone else had left. Then who was-

 

“Are you okay? We heard screaming and a crash.”

 

Oh.

 

That was him.

 

The pain in his knees served as a reminder: he ran into the ball cage.

 

He fell.

 

He screamed.

 

He cried.

 

He ran.

 

But he couldn’t stop them from fighting.

 

_A half hearted attempt was all he made that evening._

_Unable to answer head on when Nishinoya asked._

_A month late plea didn’t deserve to be rewarded._

 

He stood up shakily, dusting off his knees covered in dust.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

His eyes dared not to look at them as he tried to pass.

 

“I just fell is all.”

 

“Now hold on.”

 

A pair of small hands grabbed at his arm.

 

“That didn’t sound anything close to okay Suga-san, don’t bullshit us.”

 

“Noya... he has a point though, Suga. If you-“

 

“No, it’s fine. Really.”

 

“Suga-“

 

“Really, it’s fine. You’re fine, the team is fine, everything’s fine!”

 

His sight began to blur.

 

“Everyone’s moved on. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

 

A bigger hand rested itself on his shoulder.

 

“Suga... is this about our fight?”

 

Suga still dared not to look back. He didn’t know what he’d be greeted with.

 

“...you know, you guys made up. And that’s good. Really good. And I’m glad. But I... I haven’t done anything. I should’ve done so much. I let things happen. I was just as much to blame for the whole thing as you guys were.”

 

“Suga-san...”

 

“I doomed us from the start. A strong formation needs the right pillars to hold everyone up, but I never had that.”

 

The blurring wavered.

 

“I cried myself to sleep since that night. I felt so useless. I was so scared. I... I still hear the shouting sometimes. The snap of the broomstick.And every time I hear how I failed to do anything. Because I-“

 

“Suga, stop.

 

“Just let me-“

 

“No, stop!”

 

The grip on his shoulder tightened.

 

“I’m not gonna stand here and let you beat yourself up like this.”

 

“Asahi-“

 

“Same here, you don’t get to decide how much of a jerk you were when you weren’t a jerk at all!”

 

“Nishinoya... But I-”

 

“Suga.”

 

There was that kind, gentle voice, the one that had no underlying motive, completely and utterly true, the one Asahi was only capable of.

 

“If you tell us how you messed up to our faces, we’ll listen. But you gotta turn around first.”

 

And the strong brash tone of confidence and security, always supportive, Nishonya’s specialty.

 

The grip was gone, the hand was lowered, and he was free. He could run, oh how he wanted to run away from all this.

 

But he didn’t.

 

How strange, the cold sweat on his back mixed with the new warmth in his core, feeling a new sensation of uncertainty, one that propelled him to slowly turn himself until he saw 2 pairs of shoes.

 

“I was a terrible friend.”

 

_Beat_

 

“I was only thinking of myself.”

 

_Beat_

 

“I didn’t want thing to get out of control, but I panicked and did nothing.”

 

_Beat_

 

“And in the end I- I-“

 

_Beat_

 

“I almost lost you two.”

 

_Click_

 

The waves of bottle emotions crashed one after another, in the form of once silenced sobs and a flow of seemingly never ending tears. The pain that had built up within him finally had a place to go, and they, the ones who loved him dearly, accepted it all, wrapping him in a strong embrace.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay Suga.”

 

“You’re good, Suga-san.”

 

A soft kiss at the corner of each eye was met with the taste of salty tears, affirming what Suga has wondered those past few weeks; they still loved him. He felt the tears begin to well up again.

 

Nishinoya laughed.

 

“How’s that? Knowin’ ya got two whole _boyfriends_ who’ll lick the salt off your face?”

 

He smiled wide, a blend of laughter and crying. “Oh? Is that what you were doing?”

 

“Noya...”

 

The three burst into fits of laughter, the heavy mood soon subsiding along with Suga’s tears.

 

He believed happiness was to elude him as a consequence for what he’d failed to do, but little did he know; once you gain a certain happiness, one that will fight for you, it doesn’t disappear so easily. He will never forget that.


End file.
